


online shopping

by blades



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Thighs, brett yang is a tease, thigh high fetish, unhealthy shopping habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blades/pseuds/blades
Summary: left to his own devices, brett continues to find ways to get under eddy's skin. spoiler alert: it works.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	online shopping

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this work is not in any way affiliated to shopee or lazada, or any other online shopping platform. the author does indeed have great disdain for shopee and lazada ads, but will excuse them this time for inspiring this work. (also thanks to my ex, who actually did buy thigh highs from taobao.)
> 
> brett and eddy i hope ur not reading this but if u are, ur welcome for the idea.

while they were on break, brett had been instructed to rest more. and so, with not much else to entertain himself with, he had taken up a new hobby - online shopping. (eddy blames the shopee and lazada ads that have plagued their existence ever since they arrived in singapore.) brett spends his spare time scrolling through shopee and giggling at the silly things he finds. sometimes he shoves his phone at eddy to show him what he thinks are Excellent Finds. once it was [ rosin in the shape of a cat ](https://www.amazon.com/Rockin-Rosin-Cat/dp/B00HYH6T34). 

“what. why.”

“i don’t know, it’s cute. i’m getting it.”

“but we already have 5 rosins?!”

they rarely have visitors at their place, but for a few weeks the door bell keeps ringing, and every time, eddy is forced to get up and sign for yet another parcel, because “i’m supposed to be _resting_ , eddy. doctor’s orders.”

their apartment starts to fill up with random knick knacks, from fancy chopsticks to violin shaped coasters to... a life sized body pillow of megurine luka? brett’s recovering, but he’s still more tired then he used to be when he was well. every time eddy passes him a new parcel, his face lights up and he starts tearing the packaging apart with glee and renewed vigour. it’s absolutely adorable, and he doesn’t get to see brett being that energetic very often now, so he can’t bring himself to mind very much.

eddy’s on his bed working on some emails he has to send to their team, when the doorbell rings. he sighs and gets up to answer the door, and it’s a deliveryman with another parcel for brett. brett’s gotten so many deliveries in the past month that eddy’s starting to recognise the deliverymen now. he hopes they’re not judging their shopping habits. _they’re not for me, sir, it’s my shopee addicted boyfriend._

he signs for the parcel and sends off the stone-faced deliveryman, and walks to where brett is lounging on their couch, passing him the parcel. brett’s eyes light up when he spots the name of the shop on the packaging. 

“oh, i’ve been looking forward to this one!”

eddy grins, “yeah? that’s great.”

while brett starts opening his latest purchase, eddy returns to his room to continue working on those emails. 

when he’s finally done, he groans and stretches, and walks out to the living room to join brett on the couch, because he needs a cuddle.

he doesn’t get very far, because the moment he sees what brett’s wearing, he chokes. 

“brett? did you... buy that?”

“yeah, it’s from the parcel that just got delivered. it’s getting really cold at night recently, and i left most of my long warm pants back in brisbane, because i thought i wouldn’t need them. so i thought i’d get myself some of these.”

“these”, would happen to be sleek, black, thigh highs.

 _bullshit, we have perfectly good track pants in the closet. brett yang, you_ devil _._

his mouth is dry, and his tongue is useless, and he struggles to get out “that’s nice, they look warm” before escaping into the kitchen.

brett continues to wear the thigh highs around the house, especially on colder nights. and they do look warm, they’re made of a quite thick material, so eddy can’t really fault brett’s latest purchase. oh, but what _torture_ it is to look at them.

they’re on the couch, tonight, watching a movie. it’s one of the new things they’ve started doing more often since taking a break, because they never used to have that much free time, and now that they’ve gotten a surplus of it, there’s a pandemic going on.

brett’s stretched out across the couch, with his head in eddy’s lap. eddy’s barely paying attention to the movie at this point, for various reasons. there’s the fact that the movie just wasn’t that interesting to begin with, and also the way he just wants to savour the time he gets to spend with brett now, more than ever. 

he runs his fingers through brett’s hair mindlessly, and lets his eyes drift downwards.

there’s also the fact that brett’s wearing his thigh highs right now.

he hasn’t told brett yet, (and he may never,) but eddy’s come to really appreciate this purchase of his. he exhales slowly, raking his eyes over brett’s legs. the thigh highs wrap around brett’s legs perfectly, accentuating the curve of his calves and thighs. he’s seen their fans going crazy whenever a sliver of brett’s ankles show, but, oh, they’ll never see him like _this_ , the way the fabric stretches over sharp bone. 

his gaze hovers over the strip of skin between where brett’s loose shorts ride up, and the elastic of the thigh high is tight around his thigh. they probably make it a little tighter than the rest of the sock to make sure the thigh highs don’t fall, but eddy suspects it’s also for the pleasure of everyone with a thigh high fetish. (that probably includes him, now.) he looks at the way the elastic digs into the the pale flesh of brett’s thighs, the way it makes the flesh bulge slightly over the top of the socks. he faintly thinks that he would like to press a thumb into the flesh there.

“eddy?”

“hmm?” he responds, absentmindedly.

“you’re staring.”

 _fuck_.

he grins, caught. “sorry.”

“no you’re not.”

“i’m not.”

brett hums, reaches a hand down his leg. he traces his fingers slowly over the edge of the sock, then dips just under the hem, pulls the elastic away with his thumb, only to let it snap back onto soft flesh. he watches as eddy’s eyes follow the movement, sees his pupils dilate, sees the sharp intake of breath.

“you like them.”

eddy looks back at him. he nods shakily.

in one smooth move, brett gets up and straddles his lap. he leans closer and squeezes his thighs against eddy’s sides, grinding down on eddy.

“then fucking touch me.”

bonus:

“i’m putting you on a shopee ban now. no more shopee.”

“aw. but eddy, look at this one i found.”

eddy rolls his eyes and complies.

when he sees it, he feels his face flush. he’s not sure if he regrets looking. 

“jesus, brett.”

brett’s cackling now, as he does.

“yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> i agonised over this and then i woke up and felt ok about it so i will post now while i like it HA. 
> 
> yes they fucked. yes it was thigh fetish centric. no i was not able to write it. if u are suddenly feeling inspired to write something sexy, please do.
> 
> also about what brett showed eddy at the end: i think it was a very risque listing for lingerie.
> 
> i originally wrote this when it was actually cold in singapore. it is now no longer cold in singapore, but the shopee ads continue to plague our existence.
> 
> [hmu on twitter](https://twitter.com/swords_cat)


End file.
